


Haiku #3

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay





	Haiku #3

Why does poetry  
Always come while in the car  
Hard to drive and write


End file.
